With the development of an electronic device (for example, a smart phone, or a tablet computer), applications (for example, a music application, a social network application, a news application or the like) can be configured to run on the electronic device. The applications which run on the electronic device result in the electronic device consuming power which can be provided by a battery of the electronic device.